The Curious Writings of Kirabaros
by Kirabaros
Summary: A collection of drabbles that were written to various songs spanning various genres. Read at your own caution since some have been known to cause a short circuit in keyboards from sudden bouts of laughter.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Folks,

Here in this "story" is a collection of drabbles that began as absurd ideas and became a reality. These "diddies", as I call them, are written with a particular theme in mind and the lyrics follow a particular song. All lyrics here are original but the original tunes they are sung to are original to the artist.

The format that will be posted is simple: Near the top is the diddy and at the bottom will be the original song. I will include a little synopsis with regards to what it is relating to. Beware that some of these were written with humor in mind so take care of those computers if you dare to drink and read. Other than that I hope you enjoy.

Thanks,

Kirabaros


	2. The Eye of the Jedi

**Note:** This one is the first diddy I ever wrote. It is sung to the song Eye of the Tiger by Survivor featured in _Rocky III _and refers to the Bioware game Knights of the Old Republic.

* * *

**The Eye of the Jedi**

Rising up back on the streets

Take your time, take some chances

Don't lose your grip on the saber in your hands

You must fight just to keep him alive

~0~0~

It's the eye of the Jedi, the will of the Force

Rising up to the challenge of Lord Malak

And the strong former Lord

Runs him through with the blade

And she's watching us all with the eye of the Jedi

~0~0~

Face to face, feeling the heat

Have the strength, have the courage

He stacks the odds when he takes in the strength

Of the Forge with the will to conquer

~0~0~

It's the eye of the Jedi, the will of the Force

Rising up to the challenge of Lord Malak

And the strong former Lord

Runs him through with the blade

And she's watching us all with the eye of the Jedi

~0~0~

Rising up, straight from the heart

Hanging tough, feeling love

She beats the odds drawing on her love's strength

Gives a kiss when her love Carth survives

~0~0~

It's the eye of the Jedi, the will of the Force

Rising up to the challenge of Lord Malak

And the strong former Lord

Runs him through with the blade

And she's watching us all with the eye... of the Jedi

The eye of the Jedi

* * *

**The Eye of the Tiger**\- _Survivor_

Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance  
Now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive

So many times, it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive

[Chorus]  
It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge  
Of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the  
Eye of the tiger

Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds  
Still we take to the street  
For the kill with the skill to survive

[Chorus]

Risin' up straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance  
Now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive

[Chorus]

The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger


	3. When You're a Sith

**Note:** This one is taken straight from a musical. This is to the number When You're a Jet from the musical _West Side Story_.

* * *

**When You're a Sith**

When you're a Sith, you're a Sith all the way

From your first bloody kill till your last dying day

When you're a Sith ya do what ya can

They can't stop ya now, no one stays your hand

You're always alone but never disconnected

You've minions around but never well acquainted

You're semi-protected

Then you are set with a capital 'S'

Which you'll never give up till they send ya to bliss

When you're a Sith, you stay a Sith!

~0~0~

When you're a Sith you're the bad boys around

You're with the man and his heavyweight crown

When you're a Sith you grab what you can

We're not noobs here now we are grown up men

The Siths are in gear we always know the workings

We always walk tall cause all of our killings

Are lousy Republics

~0~0~

Here come the Siths like a tukata hound

If someone gets in our way they won't be around

Here come the Siths stand away, stand aside

You get in the way we will beat your poor hide

We're drawin' the line and making us a claim here

We're taking what's ours and having us a cold beer

We're something to fear

~0~0~

Here come the Siths, yeah, and we're gonna beat

Every last ole Republic on the whole damn street

In the whole lousy galaxy! Yeah

* * *

**When You're a Jet**

When you're a Jet,  
You're a Jet all the way  
From your first cigarette  
To your last dyin' day.

You're never alone,  
You're never disconnected!  
You're home with your own:  
When company's expected,  
You're well protected!

Then you are set  
With a capital J,  
Which you'll never forget  
Till they cart you away.  
When you're a Jet,  
You stay a Jet!

(Partial Lyrics)


	4. Will I Survive?

**A/N:** This one uses the song I Will Survive and features the crotchety Jedi Jolee Bindo and his thoughts from Knights of the Old Republic.

* * *

**Will I Survive?**

I admit I was afraid

Shoot I was petrified

I never thought that Nayama would fall to the darkside

I've sat here thinking what else could go wrong

It's been so long

Then she had to come along

Now I'm back

And here to fight

Though I'm just an old man watching two lovebirds ruin my poor sight

I should've stayed home

I should've shooed her away

I should've known she'd nag me to help her save the day

~0~0~

Standing there

Right in my door

Wondering why I never asked about the free food before

The Wookiee smells like dirt

The Twi'lek, a mouthy little thing

And Revan and Carth have their little fling

[Chorus]

And I sigh

Will I survive?

These youngsters will haunt me till the day I die

Dammit I'm an old man

Just here to give advice

I just hope she won't have to pay a price

~0~0~

So we searched

For the Maps

Trying to help my mate Sunry, the poor ole broken chap

She asks me more questions

And soon and very soon

She had to nag about dear ole Exar Kun

And here we are

Upon the Forge

She's gone through the door to face him alone

So we stand here waiting

Ready to get her and flee

Waiting for her to find her destiny

[Chorus]

* * *

**I Will Survive Lyrics**-Gloria Gaynor

At first I was afraid I was petrified  
Thinking I couldn't live without you by my side  
And I've been spending nights  
Thinking how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong  
And I learned how to get along  
And now you're back  
From outer space  
And I find you here with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed that stupid lock  
Oh made you leave your key  
If I've known for a second you'd be back to bother me  
Go on now, go walk out the door  
Turn around now  
You're not welcome anymore  
You're the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
Do you think I'd crumble  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?

No, not I, I will survive  
Long as I know how to love  
I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
And all my love to give and I'll survive  
I, I, I will survive

It took all my strength not to fall apart  
Trying' without my mind to mend my broken heart  
I spent so many nights  
Feeling sorry for myself, how I cried  
But now I hold my head up high  
And you see me, somebody new  
I'm not that lonely little person who's still in love with you  
Now you come dropping in  
Expecting me to be free  
Now I'm saving all my lovin' for someone who's loving me  
Go on now, walk out the door  
Turn around now  
You're not welcome anymore  
You're the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
Think I'd might crumble  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?

* * *

**A/N:** This is not the whole song but I hope you get the point. Again beware about eating and drinking near a computer when you read this. Or try singing it.


	5. Karaoke Kings Have Come

**Note:** This is inspired by the Karaoke Kings that have graced their awesomeness to the Supernatural Conventions Karaoke Party, Richard Speight Jr. and Matt Cohen. This came to me when I was at the Vegas Con and listening to Carry on My Wayward Son, which this diddy is based upon. So folks I give you a Supernatural Treat here in Karaoke Kings. Sing and prepare for laughs and fun.

* * *

**Karaoke Kings Have Come**

Karaoke Kings have come

Here to rock the night all long

Turn the music way up high

Bring down the house tonight

~0~0~

Now is not the time to be so sullen

For here enters the great Matt Cohen

It can only get better. That's the place to be

Now here comes a guy that is so great

Look here folks it's Richard Speight

Hear their voices singing, as the fans here say

~0~0~

Karaoke Kings have come

Here to rock the night all long

Turn the music way up high

Bring down the house tonight

~0~0~

Evening's just getting started

Next to come is Rob and Osric

Now the party's really rocking, and we are calling for more

As the stage rocks with all of the singing

Folks in cosplay really are swinging

They raise the roof up high, as the fans here say

~0~0~

Karaoke Kings have come

Here to rock the night all long

Turn the music way up high

Bring down the house tonight

~0~0~

Bring it on, it's a night to remember

Bring it on, in karaoke splendor

Now we've raised the ceiling

And it's all thanks to…

~0~0~

Karaoke Kings have come

Here to rock the night all long

Turn the music way up high

Bring down the house tonight

* * *

**Carry On My Wayward Son**

Carry on my wayward son,  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion  
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high  
Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreamin', I can hear them say

Carry on my wayward son,  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely means that I don't know  
On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say

Carry on my wayward son,  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Carry on, you will always remember  
Carry on, nothing equals the splendor  
Now your life's no longer empty  
Surely heaven waits for you

Carry on my wayward son,  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more


End file.
